


I Still Get Jealous

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Plays Guitar, Fluff, Jealous!Cas, Jealousy, M/M, Singer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are on their night out when a guy comes over and flirts with Dean. Cas gets jealous and makes sure everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

The way Dean is smiling is beautiful and it would warm Castiel’s heart any day… Except that Dean is smiling towards another guy. They are currently in a bar, after a long week in the shop both of them needed a break, to relax a little bit after such a hard week.

Everything was alright until that guy came into their table and started chatting with Dean and for fucks sake he is shamelessly flirting with Dean now. And that makes Castiel as jealous as he can fucking go; his night out with his boyfriend is turning into a new conquest for Dean.

Cas huffs and shifts in his chair, he is downing his third beer and he can feel his face turning red and he really doesn’t want to cause a scene, but the way Dean is looking back at the guy… There’s just something wrong with the way Dean is talking to him, he isn’t even looking at Cas anymore and it hurts him, and makes him as jealous as ever.

When Cas sees his opportunity he gets up, it’s good that this is one of the few bars with Karaoke night on a Friday. He sees the girl, Lisa, walk from the little stage they have for the event and walks there. He looks back at Dean and he hasn’t even noticed how Cas isn’t there anymore. Cas feels the need to walk from the bar and leave them alone or even better to punch the guy and start a fight.

But he doesn’t do any of those things, he walks up to the stage and grabs the guitar. There’s always the choice of using the instrumental versions of songs or simply do the instrumental on your own.

Cas plucks the chords lightly and starts the rhythm slowly, while he is getting used to the feel of the guitar in his hands. As soon as he is confident with the guitar, he starts getting a bit more quick with the rhythm. Slowly, he makes himself take a deep breath and he uses his voice to accompany the lonely guitar notes.

“ _I don’t like the way he’s looking at you,_ ” Cas closes his eyes and focuses on his own jealousy, he thinks of many times he has sang this song at home when Dean was out, and tries to not think about how everyone now knows how he’s feeling. “ _I’m starting to think you want him too… Am I crazy, have I lost ya? Even though I know you love me, can’t help it…_ ”

Cas decides to open his eyes for a split of a second and sees everyone staring at him. He gulps, but can’t make himself close his eyes. Instead he looks at the guitar and keeps on singing.

“ _I turn my chin music up…_ ” He turns his face from their table. “ _And I’m puffing my chest…_ ” And he puffs his chest. “ _I’m turning red in the face._ ” His face turns even brighter than before, he starts feeling everyone’s eyes on him. “ _You can call me obsessed; It’s not your fault that they hover; I mean no disrespect; It’s my right to be hellish; I still get jealous._ ” And with those words he turns to look at Dean.

Dean’s mouth is hanging open, he’s staring at his boyfriend, one hundred percent ignoring the other guy. Cas smirks in victory, now he has Dean’s full attention.

“ _’Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful; And everybody wants a taste; That’s why; I still get jealous._ ”

Cas keeps on singing, his fingers strum the chords freely, he looks down from time to time to make sure he isn’t messing it up. When the next bit of the song approaches, Cas takes a deep breath and looks Dean in the eyes, focusing solely on his bright green eyes.

“ _I wish you didn’t have to post it all; I wish you’d save a little bit just for me; Protective or possessive, yeah;_ ” Cas licks his lips quickly, bites his lower lip and stops strumming. All the while with his eyes locked with Dean’s. “ _Call it passive or aggressive!_ ”

He notices the way Dean’s face gets red, the way he shifts in his seat, clearly enjoying the show a bit too much. Cas sings the pre-chorus again, his hips sway to the rhythm he’s setting in the guitar, and his eyes look away from Dean for a few seconds to take in the looks of the patrons all over the bar.

 _“Cause you're too sexy, beautiful; And everybody wants a taste; That’s why;_ _I still get jealous;”_ He smiles warmly, when he notices everyone is either amused with him playing or thoroughly enjoying it. _“Cause you're too sexy, beautiful; And everybody wants a taste; That's why; I still get jealous;”_

He plucks the guitar for a few seconds before continuing singing. His eyes shine as he looks at Dean, his heart is beating fast in his chest as he sings the next words.

 _“You're the only one invited; I said there's no one else for you; Cause you know I get excited (yeah); When you get jealous too”_ He sees Dean nodding and mouthing ‘I know’.

Dean’s legs are bouncing to the guitar and he is looking at Cas with such heart eyes that anyone else in the bar would throw up if they were paying attention to him. But luckily for him, all eyes were fixed on Cas.

“ _I turn my chin music up; And I'm puffing my chest; I’m getting red in the face; You can call me obsessed; It's not your fault that they hover; I mean no disrespect; It's my right to be hellish; I still get jealous_ ”

Cas strums the strings a bit too harshly and as he sings his heart out, even the guy who was so focused on Dean is now looking at him awestruck, it makes Cas happy that he is not making a scene and letting Dean know how he feels.

“ _Cause you're too sexy, beautiful; And everybody wants a taste; That’s why;_ _I still get jealous;”_ He starts playing the guitar more softly, preparing everyone for the ending. His voice lowers slightly turning into his normal not-singing voice as he half sings the last verses. _“Cause you're too sexy, beautiful; And everybody wants a taste; That's why; I still get jealous;”_

When he stops plucking the chords, everyone claps, there’s a few wolf whistles and some girls yell “ _You’re amazing, dude!_ ”.

Cas laughs it off, he puts the guitar where he found it and turns into the microphone.

“Thank you for being a great audience!” He smiles brightly and his eyes focus on Dean’s. “But now I must return to my beautiful boyfriend.”

And so he walks away from the stage and into his table, as soon as he is close enough, he hears someone new in the stage, and they start singing some Katy Perry song.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean says. “You don’t have to be jealous.” Even though he says it, Dean smirks. “Unless you plan to give us all a show and sing about it.”

Cas blushes, but smiles towards his boyfriend.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say... I just love this song a lot. I hope you liked this fic!  
>  **Please comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed it!**  
>  You can find me on tumblr [here](http://harveyspecter.tk) and feel free to send me prompts if you feel like it! :)


End file.
